


Mobile

by ihnasarima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crochet, Fluff, Gen, Yarn, almost-parent!lock, bumblebees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihnasarima/pseuds/ihnasarima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson crochets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



> 221B format  
> Random-Nexus blogged for fics in her Ask; it grew a bit on the way over.
> 
> Self-proofed. :)

Mrs. Hudson hooked the last black stitch and pulled it through. She cut the yarn, leaving just enough to stick out. Using the white yarn, she picked up & crocheted along one side of the striped body, turning the work back and forth as she made a flattish, ovalish shape. Again, she cut the yarn before making a second, parallel to the first. A strand of black yarn and a needle replaced her hook as she embroidered on two eyes. A second strand, looped & knotted, served to finish the last one and hang it with the six others bunched on the doorknob. 

All that was left to do was get the sky blue out of the bin of extra yarn and wrap the aging frame passed down from her sister's friend's last grandchild's crib (the plastic coating flaked off two children ago, leaving the miniature pastel figures dangling limply and decidedly un-magically). Then she'd fix the tea and head upstairs to share it and the biscuits, and surprise the boys with a bit of decorating of her own.

Her boys had a child coming to stay; she didn't know their hows or whys behind bringing a child here, but pink faded fairies really didn't belong in this household. Bumblebees would be much more welcome in 221, for a girl or a boy.


End file.
